


Frightened

by TheDaydreamer



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, One Shot, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here's a drabble, which is the first of many, using the prompt word 'Frightened'. </p><p>Matt Murdock comes home, after a late night in Hells Kitchen, and begins  to reflect on his innter emotions that end up making their way into his subconcious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first post on AO3 and one of my first Daredevil fics (so don't kill me guys), but I will be posting my older fics and drabbles on here as I go along. 
> 
> Being the Marvel fan (trash) that I am, of course I watched and got addicted to Netflix Daredevil, especially that professional marshmallow called Charlie Cox. 
> 
> Any and all comments and kudos are appriciated, so feel free to leave a comment - good or bad! <3

Dark. Hollow. Accompanied with the feeling of loneliness.  
Regardless of his lawyer by day, vigilante by night double life he somehow balanced, Matt was still human.  
The feeling of raw emotion regularly stuck at his nerves, most of the time not in a good way.

He still possessed feelings and emotion, sometimes more than what he could understand or overcome on his own terms.  
He reflected on this quite a lot in his younger years as he wanted to clearly understand what he was feeling.  
Matt put it down to the fact that when a person becomes blind, their other senses become enhanced (that occurs without being splashed with radioactive isotope solution). However, as Matt grew older and wiser in a world that he could not see growing alongside him, he believed that he could reflect more as he wasn't as easily distracted by what was around him unless he chose to act upon impulses. However, emotions were the one thing that Matt could not ignore; when they arose in his mind, they were prominent and needed to be heard regardless of how much he chose to ignore them.

 

These emotions could be the smell of the old coffee shop he used to visit with his Dad, before and after the accident. The smell of roasting coffee beans never left his memory, but it brought the emotion of loss and anger into his subconscious too through the thought of his father becoming murdered through trying to improve his life- all of these thoughts from a smell. 

 

These emotions were always corrupt in a way that Matt slowly got used too; they weren't always happy, more often than not, they were either sad or filled with anxiety about the world around him. 

\---

This night he had made his way home from the office, saying farewell to both Karen and Foggy on his way out (leaving them to their own conjoined life where they often visited the pub after he vanished for the night). When he reached his own apartment a few blocks away, he was happy to sense that Claire was resting on his sofa. 

 

He heard how her breathing was deep and rhythmic and that her heart was also pulsating with the bloodflow very slowly - she was sleeping. With this new found information, he ensured that he quietly went about his business of fixing himself a drink and getting ready for sleep so that he didn't disturb her. He thought that she was beautiful how calm she was; his mouth twitched a smile.  
He was both emotionally and physically drained this night, so even though Claire was there waiting for him to come back, the guilt he initially felt over thinking of telling her that he wanted to be alone slowly subsided as he heard that she was asleep; he wasn't in the mood for conversing tonight, or for much interaction to occur at all - nevertheless, he was happy that she was there as a presence so that he was alone but not entirely lonely.

 

He quietly padded over to her and hooked his arms underneath her resting body before pulling her into his chest and moving into the bedroom. Lowering into the double mattress as carefully as he could, she slowly cracked an eye open as her head hit the pillow. When he climbed in on the other side, she then spoke.

 

"Hey."

 

Matt's mouth curved into a smile at her voice. "Hello Claire."

 

"Sorry for falling asleep before you got back, but thank you for the transfer from couch to bed." She said with a smile. Matt chuckled lightly, only enough for Claire to hear next to him. "It's quite alright. I wouldn't like to know that you'd slept on a sofa while I slept in a double bed to myself"

 

Claire huffed a laugh before turning to face him. She quietly found his hand in the dark under the duvet before gently placing a kiss on the back of it. 

 

"Good night, Matt."

 

"Good night, Claire."

 

\---

 

The night went on and the pair hardly ever moved in their sleep since they were both feeling exhausted. The only thing that moved every so often was their fingers as the interlinked with each others hands. 

 

It read 3:34am on the bedside clock when Matt started to fall victim to his uncovered emotions. 

 

A dream had him held captive; it was not pleasant. 

 

The dream involved him as a young boy after the accident with his father, Jack. As they were walking down the street one evening, they suddenly got pulled into an alleyway. Jack got struck over the head with a plank of wood knocking him out while Matt was left without his cane. Hauled into the back of a van quite violently, they were transported to an unknown area. 

 

The dream skipped around and formed blurry images of things that he could actually visualise, that he saw before the incident, before flashing to a part that Matt dreaded to dream about. His father was tied to a chair while Matt was forced to listen as three men, Russian he assumed, beat him to death. 

 

The screams in the dream were a mixture of his fathers and his own, and this part of the dream is what continued like a cycle until he awoke.

 

The screams continued until a voice began to break through.

 

"Matt..." 

 

Screams. 

 

"Matt..."

 

Screams. 

 

"Matthew!" 

 

It was Claire. His eyes opened and he slowly began to drift out of the dream. 

 

Out of breath and in a panic, he called out her name in return, trying to locate her hand. "Claire? Claire..."

 

"I'm here Matt," she clasped his hand in both of hers, "you were having a nightmare."

 

She put one of her hands into his forehead and then pulled away, placing it back on his hand. 

 

"Jesus Matt, you're sweating - was it?"

 

He nodded in return, swallowing hard. 

 

"You're out of it now, okay? I'm here and everything is okay." Her soothing voice reassured him. His eyes moved to then become fixed on her face; he was listening even though he couldn't see.

 

"Here," she took his hand and moved it to over her heart, "feel my heartbeat. Babies do the same thing when they're distressed to calm them down and grown up individuals are no different." 

 

Matt could already hear her heartbeat. He could hear how her blood pressure rose due to her worry, how her heartbeat increased and how her eyes moved to scan around his body trying to help, but by feeling it too, it brought him back to reality. 

 

A few moments went by this way until his breathing had returned to normal and the dream had dispersed from his thoughts. He turned towards Claire now and mumbled embarrassingly into her shoulder, "Thank you, Claire. You're heartbeat is my very own metronome." She smiled in response as she wrapped an arm around him, "It's my pleasure to make you feel better, Murdock.".

 

They both fell asleep calmly and peacefully afterwards, each listening (and feeling) each other's heartbeats.


End file.
